michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (オズワルド・チェスターフィールド・コブルポット, Ozuwarudo Chesutāfīrudo Koburupotto) is a brutal and sadistic crime lord who is known in the Gotham City Underworld as Penguin (ペンギン, Pengin) and funds much of it's criminal operations as one of it's biggest black market manufactures. Directing his affairs from the Iceberg Lounge and a dilapidated ship, the Final Offer, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but was a sadistic, mass murdering gang leader in reality. Having recently began to accumulate his power within Gotham City's criminal underworld, Cobblepot began to build up his own forces and carve up a piece of the black market for his own profits and purposes. Forming an alliance with Black Mask, the most powerful and sadistic crime lord in the entire city, who has put a $50 million bounty on Batman himself, the Penguin seeks to crumble his competition, particularly the Falcone Crime Family, and aid in killing the Dark Knight in order to consolidate his own power over the city. After refusing to leave his base of operations when Arkham City was being constructed around it, Oswald stayed within the prison compound and built up his forces to become one of the ruling elites on the streets, determined to keep anyone from taking over his turf and claim the rest of Arkham City for his own purposes. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese) Penguin, one of Batman's oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Cobblepot's front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 4 ft. 10 in. *Weight: 175 lb. Attributes *Criminal and financial mastermind. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant. *Driven by a need to prove himself in spite of his comical appearance. *Employs various weapons, many based on umbrellas and birds. Gallery File:August_2011_AO_Penguin.jpg|Penguin, when he was young. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *His gang **Tracey Buxton **Candy *Solomon Grundy Familiy *Stanley Cobblepot (father) *Theodore Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) Neutral Rivals *Joker *Roman *Black Mask *Two-Face Enemies *Batman *Catwoman *Robin *Nightwing *Gotham Police Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Business Management': Even when his business is trapped in the super prison Arkham City, Penguin still finds a way to make it thrive. *'Firearms': Penguin is a crack shot with his umbrella gun. He can even fire it one-handed short distances. Equipment Weapons *'Penguin's Umbrella' *'Brass Knuckles' *'Rocket Launcher' *'Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun' (formerly) Strength level Weaknesses History Past Throughout the history of the Cobblepot's family, many of his family members were in a constant rivalry and conflict with the Wayne family in the hospitality industry for control of Gotham City. However, in the case of the Waynes, they were simply conducting their businesses to make a living and were not aware of the direct competition the Cobblepots saw in them. Regardless, the unhealthy fixation to outdo the Wayne family and their business cost many of the Cobblepots their health and their business empires, including Oswald's father, Stanley Cobblepot, who began to neglect his son as a result and sent him overseas to England to spend his educational years. While overseas however, Cobblepot was often bullied for his small stature and spent many days outside of school and on the violent streets instead, associating with the various criminals and thugs. Feeling appreciated and seen as somebody worth while by the criminal element, Cobblepot began to learn and educate himself about the criminal lifestyle that so appealed to him and how to accumulate massive amounts of wealth and numbers. In the meantime, Cobblepot's father died after nearly bankrupting his own businesses while trying to outdo the Wayne family, the final straw for Oswald, who saw the Wayne family as nothing more than spoiled individuals who ruined his family. Arriving back in Gotham, Copplepot used his inheritance money to purchase the Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History, which was in the process of being shutdown due to its position in a dilapidated part of Gotham City. Cobblepot saw the museum as the perfect base operations and converted both the museum and the attached restaurant, the Iceberg Lounge, into his main criminal quarters. Reestablishing the Iceburg Lounge into one of the finest restaurants in Gotham, Cobblepot gained the attention of the wealthy and criminal citizens of Gotham with a den of booze, drugs, gambling, and beautiful women. On the outside, Oswald was a legitimate business typhoon, but truly made a living off of the black market in Gotham, having shipments of drugs and firearms arrive in Gotham each week, which he then sold to Gotham's criminals, while also performing his own scores and heists with his gang. Oswald soon became known to the criminal underworld as Penguin and gained a reputation for sadistic torture and mass murder, particularly on those he caught cheating in his casino. Within the museum, Penguin created a gladiator pit where he would select various criminals from Gotham's streets to partake in illegal fights to the death. The winners would become part of Penguin's growing gang while those that died would be put on display in various cases or fed to his pet shark, Tiny, originally part of the museum's underwater attractions. Penguin also added a torture chamber to punish those who stood against him, were caught cheating in his gambling activities, or just couldn't pay and additionally added a war room to plan his criminal operations, and a weapons cache to store his own personal shipments of weapons for his gang's use or to be sold to the black market. Eventually, Penguin would also purchase a large ship within Gotham's harbor not too far from his museum, the Final Offer, which he used as a secondary headquarters and built in a casino, gladiator pit, and a weapons floor where drugs and and firearms were sold. All of Penguin's operations would make him a growing star in the criminal element of Gotham, but Cobblepot was still not satisfied and lusted to wipe out his competition and become one of the leading crime bosses throughout the city. With one such client that couldn't pay a bar room brawl broke out resulting in a broken beer bottle being lodged in Penguin's face, a favor which Cobblepot repaid by taking both the client's eyes, as well as leaving the client wandering blindly through the freeway at rush hour. After seeing the finest doctors it was determined that the removal of the bottle would result in death. Penguin became content with it, believing that it made him look "unique." In addition, due to his hatred of the Waynes, he never stops laughing about their deaths at the hands of a mugger as well as Bruce Wayne's status as an orphan as a result upon learning about their deaths, even going as far to state that it "couldn't have happened to nicer people." Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Penguin's Gang Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Blackgate Prisoners